


blue winter hearts (podfic)

by AllThisAndLoveTooWillRuinUs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThisAndLoveTooWillRuinUs/pseuds/AllThisAndLoveTooWillRuinUs
Summary: Every year the boys sneak out during Christmas time to go see the lights. 7th year is no exception.





	blue winter hearts (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blue winter hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201577) by [maraudeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudeer/pseuds/maraudeer). 



> my first stab at a podfic, hope y'all like it! i've loved this fic for years. maraudeer made some Art.

[here is the dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/siaj8h74rqd8u8a/blue%20winter%20hearts%20draft%20one%20-%206%3A25%3A19%2C%2011.49%20AM.mp3?dl=0)

[here is the soundcloud link](https://soundcloud.com/wishing-itwerewolfstar/blue-winter-hearts-by-maruadeer)

[and here is the google drive link](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qLtAwMw6QWEYKXUk4eNGlkIbk6Uj4Jy6)

for however you like to listen!


End file.
